Ato Ato no Mi
Episode 635 | type = Paramecia | user = Jora }} The Ato Ato no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn people or objects into art, turning the user into an . Ato comes from Āto, the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "art". In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Art-Art Fruit. It was eaten by Jora. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit's power is that it allows the user to transform any target into an abstract art, distorting it in both appearance and usage. This is accomplished by the user creating a thought cloud, and then tossing it at the target, causing it to distort. Any weapons or vehicles warped by this power loses its functionality; even natural weapons such as hooves and antlers are turned useless. She is also able to revert the object back to its normal state through the same method. If the user is rendered unconscious, such as through injury, all the abstractions created by the fruit's power are neutralized, and return to normal. Other than that, this fruit is weak to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Jora's main use of her power is distorting and transforming her enemies' bodies and equipment into abstract works of art, making them useless and preventing them from being used against her. Attack List * : Jora releases a forward wave of cloud at her target, distorting its shape and functionality. This is called Blow Kung-Fu Art in the Viz manga. * : Jora traps her victims within a large mural, where they will lose their lives but be immortalized in her art. It is similar to Galdino's Giant Candle Service Set in that it sacrifices people's lives to create art. In the anime, it is black and white and slowly absorbs the targets into the painting. It was used against Nami, Chopper, and Momonosuke. Anime Only Techniques * : Jora uses her power to create a pocket dimension invisible to the outside world, trapping her foes within. She can manipulate anything in this dimension that is not drawn into it. She was seen to grow to a giant size and become a piece of abstract art herself, as well as absorb enemy attacks and turn them into art. However, the dimension can be shattered via sheer force, as the Gaon Cannon managed to break its walls. This attack's name is a play on the words "Heaven's Door". Manga and Anime Influences * Brook's transformation into art resembles The Scream and the Usopp Pirates' Jolly Roger. * The transformations of Nami and Momonosuke carry Picasso's distinct style. * Tony Tony Chopper was transformed into cubist art. * Momonosuke's head looks like a peach, fitting his theme. * The clock on Nami's transformed Sorcery Clima-Tact comes from Dalí's work, The Persistence of Memory. Trivia * In the anime, the art created by the fruit returns to normal in a cloud of smoke, rather than seeming to fade or be rinsed away as seen in the manga. External links * Pablo Picasso - Wikipedia article on the Spanish painter. * Salvador Dalí - Wikipedia article on the Catalan painter. * Edvard Munch - Wikipedia article on the Norwegian painter. References Site Navigation it:Arte Arte Category:Paramecia